Alfie (Lied)
Alfie ist ein Lied der britischen Popsängerin Lily Allen. Der Song wurde am 5. März 2007 als vierte Singleauskopplung aus Allens Debütalbum Alright, Still veröffentlicht. Lied Im Lied geht es um Allens Bruder Alfie Owen-Allen. Sie singt darüber, dass er die ganze Zeit nur in seinem Zimmer herumsitzt, fern sieht, Videospiele spielt und zu faul ist um zu arbeiten. Alfie wird im Song von einer Puppe gespielt. Allen erzählte in einem Interview mit Pitchfork Media, "als ich Alfie schrieb, wusste noch niemand wirklich, wer ich war. Zuerst regte sich mein Bruder sehr auf, als er den Song hörte, weil er dachte, dass ich nur seine schlechten Punkte zeigen wollte. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm mit dem Song nur zeigen, dass ich auf ihm aufpasse, mich um ihn sorge und das er etwas aus seinem Leben machen soll." When I wrote "Alfie", nobody really knew who I was. At first he was really upset about it, because he thought that I was just pointing out all of his bad points and attacking him. I thought it was really flattering Laughs. I thought he'd be really, really happy because it proved to him how much I loved him, that I care about him, and I want him to do something with his life. I suppose his paranoia — induced by smoking so much weed — made him think, "Why are you trying to be mean?" Musik Das Lied ist einem 4⁄4-Takt geschrieben und hat ein Tempo von 120 beats per minute. Es ist in der Tonart C-Dur gehalten und wird von einem Piano und Gitarrenklängen begleitet,. "Alfie" verwendet auch ein Sample von Sandie Shaws Lied Puppet on a String, das 1967 den Eurovision Song Contest gewann. Musikvideo Das Musikvideo zu Alfie wurde am 5. März 2007 veröffentlicht, Regie führte Sarah Chatfield, welche eigentlicht ein Tom und Jerry Video drehen wollte. Im Video sieht man Allens Bruder, gespielt von einer Puppe, meistens in seinem Zimmer herumsitzen sehen, wo er fern sieht, Videospiele spielt oder raucht. Da er zu faul ist, einen Job zu suchen, übernimmt seine Schwester es. Allerdings reagiert Alfie über ihre Hilfeversuche immer böse. Rezeption Rosie Swash von der Tageszeitung The Guardian beschreibt die Musik des Liedes als aufgedonnerte Kirmesmusik ("fairground pomp".) Sie schlug vor, dass Allen eine einzigartige Acid-Richtung von Pop ("uniquely acidic brand of pop") zusammengestellt, mit einem Zuckerguss auf der Torte, der brutal in die Zunge biss ("that brutally barbed tongue"). Rob Webb von Drowned in Sound betrachtete, dass "Alfie" den Mangel an Witz und Einfallsreichtum eniger vorhergehenden Lieder des Albums rettete, wohingegen der Reporter Jon Dolan von der Zeitschrift Blender dachte, dsss der dumme Walzer-Rap ("silly waltz-rap") des Liedes ein Beispiel dafür sei, wie Allen „zufällig die Linie zwischen Fan und Freund verwische“ ("casually and wittily blurs the line between fan and friend"). Sal Cinquemani vom Slant Magazine lobte die Produktion von "Alfie", als genauso gut wie "Shame for You", mit einer Menge griffigen Melodien und geschickten Samples "plenty of catchy melodies and clever samples", aber beklagte, dass Allen Charisma fehle. Heather Phares von Allmusic vergab dem Lied eine negative Bewertung und bemängelte, dass das Lied als Abschluss des Album zu schwach sei, so dass das Album am Ende an Fahrt verliere, |first=Heather|last=Phares|title=allmusic ((( Alright, Still > Overview )))|accessdate=2009-09-04|work=allmusic|publisher=Macrovision}} und Priya Elan von NME meinte, dass wenn die Popträume ein bisschen durch die graffittihaften Anlagen von „Not Big“ und „Alfie“ beeinträchtigt würden, sei das kein Grund zur Sorge, denn bei einer solchen großartigen Persönlichkeit wäre es nicht das letzte Mal, das man von Allen hören würde. ("the pop dreams get slightly tarnished by the graffiti put-downs of 'Not Big' and 'Alfie', then that's not too worrying, as with a personality this size, this isn’t the last time you’ll be hearing from Allen"). Von Ronan Hunt-Murphy von Two Way Monologues wurde das Lied als für das Kinderfernsehen geeignet eingestuft, wenn man das Fluchen und den Drogenbezug herausschneide. Charts Alfie wurde in Großbritannien gemeinsam mit dem Song Shame for You als Doppel-Single veröffentlicht und stieg dort gemeinsam auf Platz 15. Chartplatzierungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Popsong Kategorie:Lied 2007 Kategorie:Lily Allen en:Alfie (Lily Allen song) es:Alfie (canción) hr:Alfie it:Alfie (Lily Allen) pt:Alfie (canção de Lily Allen) ro:Alfie (cântec) vi:Alfie (bài hát của Lily Allen)